Constant
by Saber Wing
Summary: Attachment was forbidden, but did that include friendship? His best friend was leaving the temple on a journey, and if things didn't turn out well, he might never see him again.


_**Author's Note: **_Hi there people! This little drabble centers around a much unloved character: Reeft.

…you know, Reeft? He was in about two pages of the first book? He was one of Obi-Wan's best friends?

…I know, he's hard to remember, which is exactly why he deserves at least _one _fanfiction about him. Actually, this was a request from my friend Alayna, and because I love her so much, I had an idea and ran with it. This takes place at the lunch table, before Obi-Wan and Bruck fight before Qui-Gon. Reeft is musing over himself and his friend's departure. Be happy, Layna! This is for you, so you're special XD. Hope you all enjoy it ^_^

I own nothing. Well…except this story.

**Constant**

**By: Angel Wings-008**

Reeft was the jolly boy; the one forceful, ever cheerful presence who flitted in and out of everyone's lives. Even now, after he had come so far, that was no different.

Want to find someone who will spar with you, and clean your plate for you afterward? He was your boy. Need a comforting hand, or just someone to vent to? Reeft would be there for you, with a smile, or a joke. Having a rough day? Don't worry, class would start soon. Reeft would break out with some prank or another; hopefully one that would irritate the instructors. That would automatically make their day better. It would fill their lives with a little more excitement, and Jedi or not, who didn't want that, in their heart of hearts?

Despite their Jedi training, other students would say that they envied him for his simplicity; for his sheer, joyful outlook on the world and all the people in it. A couple of kids had even told him so.

"Reeft, you're so lucky. I should love to see everything with the same eyes that you do."

He'd just scrunched up his already wrinkled face and chuckled, the way he always did. "Me, lucky? If I'm so lucky, why haven't you given me that puff cake yet?" They'd laughed, of course. The way they always did. They just didn't get it at all.

It wasn't as if his outward self was a lie, because after all, Reeft believed that everyone should live their lives to the fullest. Each individual had their own path to follow, and all were honorable and important in their own way. Often, it saddened him to see how so many people gave in to the despair their existence brought them. That was why he always tried to help those who needed it. If he could make even a little bit of difference, why wouldn't he? He'd lift his friends up when they couldn't seem to do it themselves.

That was just fine, but sometimes…he wished he could be like them. Every once in awhile…it wouldn't be so bad to just let out the sadness in your heart, right?

Jealousy…that wasn't a very Jedi-like emotion, but he couldn't seem to stop it from swelling within him. Sometimes, in his darkest times, the young Jedi wanted to act the same way his friends did when the mood struck them. What if he wanted to moan and complain about training exercises, or boring classes? Would they stop and stare? Would they finally see the side he usually hid?

His training told him that it was wrong to feel this way. Envy, regret, despair…they led to the darkside, but that couldn't always be true. Was it horrible of him to think that? Should Reeft truly want someone to reach out, and ask him why his smile looked forced? Should Reeft truly need someone to rely on in order to make it through his troubles? He didn't know, and he suspected, he wouldn't…at least for awhile.

As eager as he was to find his own answers, it wasn't the time just yet. For now, he could only stick to what he did know, although his heart ached each time he uttered a word. Reeft wouldn't say "I'll miss you," because then he just might scream. Reeft wouldn't shout, "I love you," because then he just might cry. Attachment was forbidden, but did that include friendship? His best friend was leaving the temple on a journey, and if things didn't turn out well, he might never see him again.

Reeft couldn't let him know that; he couldn't let him see that he was just as scared as Obi-Wan seemed. The other boy was already frightened enough of his own future, and it was the Dressallian's job to assure him that everything would turn out all right. Some things should stay constant for him, even if it seemed unimportant and insignificant. If all he could do was get his friend to laugh, even if it was only once, it would be worth every pang in his heart.

"I don't mean to sound greedy, but may I have your meat?" He was indeed hungry, and the phrase came naturally to him. It had been the first thing that came to mind, but it had the effect he'd been hoping for. The answering smile on Obi-Wan's face was all the motivation he needed.

Reeft was the jolly boy; until his time came, perhaps it wasn't so bad to stay that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you have any criticism for me, feel free to share. I'm always looking for ways to improve, and I'm not sure this is up to my normal standards. All the same, I like it. I hope you guys did too ^_^


End file.
